Intravenous (IV) fluids are typically filtered to remove undesirable material(s) from the fluid before supplying the fluid to a patient. In order to prevent air from entering the vein of a patient, in-line IV filter devices preferably provide for liquid-air (gas) separation. Additionally, air in the tubing and device housing downstream of the filter element must be removed before IV fluid is supplied to the patient, and efficiently removing remaining air, e.g., small gas bubbles, can involve manipulation, such as tapping on the device housing to dislodge the bubbles.
In order to reduce the size of IV filter devices, some devices have been provided having two separate filter elements utilized for “outside-in” flow, wherein two fluid flow paths are provided along first and second outside inlet portions to a common central outlet portion. A portion of fluid to be filtered passes along a first fluid flow path from a device inlet and a first outside inlet portion of the housing, through a first filter element, and into a common outlet portion, and another portion of fluid to be filtered passes along a second fluid flow path from the device inlet and a second outside inlet portion of the housing, through a second filter element, and into the common outlet portion. The filtered fluid passes from the common outlet portion and through the device outlet and through tubing to the patient.
However, there is a need for improved IV filter devices and methods of supplying IV fluids to patients.